Heart of the Blizzard
by megicci
Summary: Sejuani's new to the League, so she's set on making sure the hallways're memorized. She is interrupted by the feeling of someone watching - someone waiting.


Sejuani's stroll through the corridors was interrupted by a tingling feeling running up and down her back. Those hairs stood on end – someone was behind her, watching. She shrugged it off, knowing the League was safe as it could be, and that if it came down to it, she could defend herself just fine. While not on the Fields, she eschewed her usual flail for a simple spiked mace. It currently dangled at her side, hanging from a utility belt. There would be no problem.

A faint breeze passed by Sejuani's side. Someone passed her without being seen. There wasn't a problem here; the warrior noticed the breeze immediately. She would not let some annoying brat of a stealthy champion unnerve her. There were places to see in the Institute. It would be advantageous for her, having just arrived, to purvey the area.

A sharp voice, accompanied by cold and stinging breath, tickled Sejuani's ear. "Hmm, so it's someone like you. How disappointing."

She didn't recognize the voice. It was, after all, her first week with the League. She couldn't possibly have encountered all the champions in such a short span of time. Sejuani refused to even flinch at the auditory assault, her warrior's resolve unfaltering. If she lost her focus, she wouldn't be able to memorize the Institute's halls.

A voice from behind. "What? You're just going to ignore me?" The voice came from above this time. "Booooring."

The taunt went mostly unnoticed by the icy woman. Her hands kept stiffly at her sides, ready to grasp anything from the utility belt at any time.

Any time was a good, as a bolt of dark energy exploded forth from the ground a few seconds following the taunt. It materialized in the form of a row of spikes, rushing forth to Sejuani at breakneck speeds. The tribeswoman swung her mace outward, spinning around a little less than 180 degrees with it. The Hate Spikes collided with her mace, pelting at it like a waterfall, an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object.

The unstoppable force ceased. Sejuani held her ground, her breath soft and barely audible. Her stance was that of one ready to parry; an offensive would be a fool's choice against an unknown enemy. A giggle came forth from the darkness ahead, resounding closer with each passing second. Sejuani closed her eyes. It was a waste of energy to use her vision with an invisible hostile.

A gust of wind buffeted her front. Instinctively, her eyes shot open. She became witness to a certain champion revealing herself, the tendrils of stealth magic wafting away from the pinkette's blue body.

Sejuani decided it'd be a waste of time to ask for names. "What is your purpose here?"

The blue-skinned champion chuckled, her voice rasping slightly with each exhale of breath. "Not even going to ask my name, new girl? See, I've got too much free time. No one wants me in League matches."

Sejuani scowled, the grip on her mace tightening. Whoever allowed lunatics like this strange-skinned woman into the League should have been fired long ago.

"I'm Evelynn." Evelynn extended her hand in a friendly gesture. "Nice to meet you, Sejuani."

The warrior did not shake Evelynn's hand in reciprocal. Her posture was rigid, but loose. She adjusted her right foot's angling so as to step into an attack.

"Oh, what are we doing here?" asked Evelynn, smirking. "I just wanted to say hello.

"You know, they say you're a weak champion. I guess I can relate, 'cause they say I'm weak, too. But you look strong! Look, you're so battle-ready! Maybe you can ditch the dumb pig."

A low growl escaped Sejuani's lips. Wasting resources to think of a retort was below her, though the whole growling thing apparently wasn't. She invisibly tensed her muscles, getting ready for a swing. Her right foot shot forward in a half-kick and touched the ground; this was followed by her left foot taking its place in front of her right, as she spun around into a full-bodied swing at the demonic woman in front of her.

This was definitely an attack the impish blue thing could not parry unarmed; too much force was invested into it.

Said force was a waste, as Evelynn easily leaped backward a few feet. Sejuani had made allowances in her advance for a possible evasion, stepping forward more than necessary, but Evelynn was surprisingly _agile._

The one who held the heart of the blizzard held the form she was in, a follow-through frozen in place. She shot a piercing glance at Evelynn, fiery anger in the core of her icy stare.

The target of Sejuani's gaze disappeared. Sejuani focused her peripheral vision, but Evelynn was nowhere to be found. She closed her eyes once again, focusing on the currents of the wind.

Her eyes fluttered open the instant she felt warm breath on her nose, the somehow sweet scent invading her nostrils. Evelynn was face to face with Sejuani.

"You're cute," she said. Evelynn ran a hand through Sejuani's coarse mid-length hair. "All that determination, bravado built up over time. Cold, like the sharp sting of the blizzard, but did you know? You're a lot softer than that, _girl._"

A heat rose to Sejuani's face. She did not know whether it was anger or one of the strange other emotions her once-peers described.

Evelynn placed her lips upon Sejuani's nose. She chortled energetically upon removing them. "If you want to become colder, sharper, stronger, you'd do best leaving the League. I've seen it happen, champions growing soft. It's taken its toll on me, too."

With those words, she disappeared. Sejuani shakily shrugged, returning her mace to her belt, and continued her stroll.


End file.
